


Happy Mother's Day, Pretty Bird

by The_White_Wolf



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Happy Mother's Day 2020, Lance-Queen Family, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_White_Wolf/pseuds/The_White_Wolf
Summary: The Lance-Queen family celebrate Mother's Day by having breakfast in bed.
Relationships: Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19





	Happy Mother's Day, Pretty Bird

He opened his eyes, Oliver had woken up an hour before his alarm. A smile came to his face, as he heard his wife's soft snores beside him. Laurel returned home at around two in the morning after being out on patrol with Thea. He silently climbed out of bed and moved towards the kitchen, and started making his wife breakfast.

Oliver had started frying bacon when his eldest, Olivia, walked into the kitchen rubbing her eyes, wearing her pajamas with angels printed on them. "Daddy, can I help make breakfast for Mommy?"

Oliver found himself smiling as he picked up his daughter, propping her on his hip, and let her use the tongs to flip the bacon over. Olivia squealing each time the bacon popped. Worried that her loud shrieks would wake up Laurel, he lowered her to the floor. "How about you wake up Connie, nicely, so you both can head into the den, and get the presents that you got for Mom. I unlocked the door this morning, so Mommy doesn't know what you got for her."

The next thing he knew, Liv had run as quietly as she could to her brother's room.

He never dreamt that he could have been anything more than a vigilante until Barry gave him the push he needed to rekindle things with Laurel. He had two beautiful children, a bubbly daughter, and a quiet but affectionate son. He had everything he ever dreamt of when he was stuck on the island. He was truly blessed.

He finished dishing out Laurel's breakfast and poured her a cup of coffee, and a glass of orange juice. Before putting it all on a bed tray, he moved towards the den to hear his kids talking excitedly about what they got for their mother. It reminded him of him and his sister when they were younger. He felt a slight ache at remembering his mother and promised himself that he would visit her grave later today, right now it was Laurel's much deserved time in the spotlight.

"Got everything?" He asked.

His daughter smiled holding up the box with her gift, "I am Daddy!"

His son picked up his box. "Me too!"

Oliver followed them to the door and opened it up to watch them climb up the bed. "Happy Mother's Day, Mommy!" They both said excitedly, causing Laurel to wake up and raise herself in a sitting position, greeting each child with a hug and a kiss.

"Thank you so much, wow!" She said as she accepted the cards that they had made. "Wow, did you make this yourself?" She asked those looking at the cards and listening to their children explain how they made it, and what the pictures meant.

Oliver waited for several beats before entering and placed Laurel's breakfast on her lap and leaned over to kiss her. "Happy Mother's Day, Pretty Bird."

"I'll bring you your carnations after the kids have settled." He said in a whisper.

Laurel gave him a small smile, before kissing him back. "I'm the luckiest girl in the world." She said as she watched their two kids pick some rashers of bacon off of her plate to eat.


End file.
